Outtake Capítulo 14 La Otra Bella POV
by BkPattz
Summary: POV Bella, Capítulo 14 de "La Otra": El Espectáculo de tu Cuerpo... Llegó la hora de la Consumación de la Reconciliación, contado desde el punto de vista de Bella. Light Lemmon


**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_

…**. **

**Nota: **

**POV Bella**

…

Outtake parte del Capítulo 14 de "La Otra": El Espectáculo de tu cuerpo…

Estaba absolutamente impaciente, aún faltaba una hora para que oficialmente terminara el año, y a cada minuto que pasaba sentía que había sido una muy muy mala idea el pedirle a Edward que esperáramos para consumar nuestra reconciliación, debo admitir que en los días previos mi ángel me había regalado unos orgasmos increíbles cumpliendo su promesa de que solo llegaríamos al final en las primeras horas del año nuevo, justo como yo lo había propuesto, pero sus juegos, sus manos maravillosas, y esa boca tan increíble no había conseguido apaciguar mis ganas, solo potenciarlas, cada mirada, cada perfecta sonrisa, solo conseguía multiplicar mi excitación, durante varios momentos del día me provocó abalanzarme sobre él, sobre todo cuando nos ayudo en la cocina, se veía tan sexy y perfecto moviéndose por la cocina perfectamente sincronizado conmigo, que no sé como logramos contenernos, claro que no ayudo mucho el rato pasado entre caricias y besos subidos de tono escondidos en la alacena…. Lo único que me daba fuerzas para controlar mis instintos de raptar a mi bebé y encerrarlo conmigo hasta que tuviera que regresar a Chicago, era la profunda alegría de nuestros hijos por estar juntos al fin como familia, los cinco, como ha debido ser desde hace muchísimo tiempo, la otra es que a juzgar por la cantidad de veces que mi amor miraba el reloj podía comprobar que no estaba mejor que yo, lo que prometía una muy interesante velada.

Lo miré nuevamente para volver a perder el aliento ante lo atractivo y perfecto que se veía siempre, sin embargo esta noche se había superado, con ese pantalón de jean que le quedaba perfecto, con unos bonitos zapatos marrones, un suéter negro que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel, haciendo que esas maravillosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos brillarán a un más y una sencilla franela blanca, ese aspecto sencillo y elegante, describían la perfección lo que proyectaba mi ángel, ese hombre que era en definitiva mío y el hombre de mi vida. Empecé de pronto a recordar todos los maravillosos momentos que hemos vivido estos dos días refugiados tras la puerta de mi habitación, que desde el momento que lo invité a cruzarla se había convertido en nuestra habitación y sería así de ahora en adelante, perdida en esos excitante momentos comencé a divagar en lo maravillosa que sería nuestra noche, cuando al percatarme que mi amor me veía, más bien me comía con la mirada, esa pequeña acción logró que me estremeciera de placer ante la expectativa, ocultar mis ojos de él, mientras me sonrojaba, queriendo evitar que mi precioso notará la absoluta lujuria de mi mirada.

Esa noche había elegido precisamente ese vestido azul, primero porque era elegantemente sexy, además de que Edward amaba como ese color resaltaba mi piel, y en segundo lugar porque me moría lucir para el esos zapatos que sabía que le encantarían con un vestido especialmente corto. Mi ángel tenía una debilidad especial por hacerme el amor con los imposiblemente altos zapatos de tacón puestos, era una fantasía permanente muy sencilla y fácil de cumplir. Eso era solo parte de todas las sorpresas que le había preparado a mi Vampiro, se lo debía después de hacerlo esperar tantos días para dejarlo perderse en mi cuerpo.

- Hija ya esta todo listo en el cuarto de música. – me dijo mi nona, quien sería mi celestina esta noche.

Cuando dieran las doce de la noche y después de los abrazos de feliz año saldríamos a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, pero si soy sincera el único fuego que me interesaba era el que me proporcionaría mi amor en la sala de música. Una vez fuera, los nonos se ofrecería a llevar a dormir a mis hijos, y mientras Billy dejaba a los pequeños en sus camas, Sue entraría al salón de música a encender las velas, y la chimenea, verificar que las mantas estuviesen perfectas y dejar un plato de deliciosas frutillas, chocolate y una fría y perfecta botella de Champagne. Un par de horas más tarde, Sue repetiría la misma acción en el baño de nuestra habitación, llenando además de agua caliente el jacuzzi, añadiendo las sales, la espuma y los pétalos que ya había dejado preparados. En algún momento de la noche me senté en el sofá con nuestros hijos, y como de costumbre escaneaba el salón para poder encontrar a mi ángel. Lo vi conversando con mi nono, pero me asustó el profundo dolor que veía en esos ojos hermosos del mismo color de los de mis pequeños, y que eran hechiceros y cautivantes, hice ademán de levantarme para ir a ofrecerle algo de consuelo pero no me lo permitió. Pude finalmente acercarme a él tiempo después, envolviéndolo en mi abrazo, diciéndonos dulces palabras de amor como siempre desde que habíamos olvidado el pasado, desde que habíamos dejado los errores, las penas y las culpas detrás de nosotros; pero nos vimos interrumpidos por una pequeña discusión entre nuestros dos hijos más pequeños, la cual Ed manejó a la perfección, como si lidiara a diario con ese par de bribones, logré conseguir una hermosa imagen de Edward, y nuestros pequeñitos, para luego unirnos Jane y yo a la foto, logrando la perfecta foto de familia con la que llevaba soñando tanto tiempo.

Al fin las campanas de la Iglesia de Montepulciano, que se escuchaban a lo lejos indicaron que el momento había llegado, nos dimos profundos abrazos deseándonos montones de cosas maravillosas, brindamos, comimos las uvas, nos fundimos en los dulces y tiernos abrazos de nuestra familia. Cuando me encontraba perdida y cómoda en los brazos del amor de mi vida, nos vimos interrumpidos por la nona quien se acercaba con nuestros abrigos y pudiéramos gozar de los fuegos artificiales, que como todos lo años, los trabajadores de Viñedos Swan lanzaban al cielo, creando un perfecto espectáculo. A medida que me acercaba a la puerta principal de la casa, tomada de la mano de mi ángel no lograba mantener mis emociones a raya, estaba deseando dar la vuelta y en lugar de salir, entrar a la casa. Pero como siempre el espectáculo era digno de ver, aunque yo tendría uno mejor dentro de poco sin lugar a dudas. Sentí los brazos de nuestra muñequita rodeando mi cintura y le devolví el abrazo de forma cariñosa, haciendo dulces y lentos círculos en su espalda, rogando porque potenciara su sueño. Me giré a ver a Sue, quien me guiño un ojo y propuso llevarse a los niños a dormir desapareciendo por la puerta de la casa, con Billy y los pequeños. Mi ángel se acercó a mí envolviéndome en su abrazo, cada centímetro de mi cintura sentía el calor que el roce de sus dedos dejaba en mi piel, y me recosté a él, permitiéndome dejar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Gracias princesa.- me susurró al oído logrando que me estremeciera.- Gracias, mi amor.- dijo al tiempo que me mordía sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja, logrando que me derritiera frente a su gesto.-

- No me lo agradezcas todavía bebé.- le dije devolviéndole el golpe, susurrándole de una manera sensual, mientras me restregaba contra su cuerpo, quería que sintiera que estaba tan ansiosa como él.- pero te aseguro que me lo vas agradecer amor.- le ronronee sensualmente, al tiempo que llevaba mi mano hacia la parte posterior de su nuca, quería tenerlo todo lo cerca de mi que fuera posible, sabía que lo excitaba ver como me mordía el labio así que no perdí la oportunidad para intentar enloquecerlo un poco, gracias a ello gane mordidas y besos a lo largo de mi cuello, y en ese espacio que el sabía que me llevaba al límite, ese pequeño espacio detrás de la oreja, el cual me resultaba sumamente erótico. Sus manos firmes y encantadoras subieron por mi cuerpo de forma lenta y tortuosa acariciando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, ya no podía seguir resistiéndolo. – Ven amor. – le dije con la mano extendida invitándolo a acompañarme. – me acompañas?.-

- Hasta el fin del mundo, siempre mi amor. – me respondió, y eso hizo que la llama de esperanza que estaba encendida dentro de mí pecho desde hace varios días se incrementará de forma alarmante.

Sabía que el esperaba que lo subiera a la habitación, pero aún con la duda pintada en el rostro se dejo hacer, lo cual me hizo inmensamente feliz, era una prueba más de que Edward confiaba ciegamente en nuestra relación, y ahora si estaba segura de que mi amor, lucharía en contra de cualquier cosa por nosotros, por defender a nuestra familia y por defender a nuestro amor. Tal y como lo esperaba la imagen del salón de música era perfecto, las mantas y cojines para recostarnos frente a la chimenea, la chimenea encendida, la lámpara de leer como fuente de luz de apoyo, el salón repleto de velas de vainilla, y montones de fresias ubicadas estratégicamente para brindarnos su dulce aroma, y sobre ese maravilloso piano de cola, testigo mudo de tantas de nuestras noches de amor y de pasión, las fresas, el chocolate y las copas. Ese espacio se había convertido en el favorito de la familia, y me pareció perfecto alimentarlo con nuevos, dulces y calientes recuerdos.

- Te gusta cariño.- le pregunté sin poder evitar que mis inseguridades salieran a flote.-

- Es perfecto, como tu princesa.- me aseguró, acercándose a mí para dejar un beso entre mi labios, cuando sentí el calor de sus dulces labios sobre los míos lo perdí todo, y un beso que pretendía ser tierno se convirtió en la llama que fue encendiendo nuestros cuerpos, convirtiéndose en algo completamente pasional e intenso. Cuando la estorbosa necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, separamos nuestros labios, pero los labios de mi ángel seguían recorriendo partes de mi anatomía, logrando cada vez excitarme más y más.

- Cariño…- le decía con la voz entre cortada, pero necesitaba alcanzar las frutas, el chocolate y las copas.- ven.- le dije llevándolo al piano a recoger las cosas, luego con todas las cosas entre nuestras manos, las dejamos en la mesita ratonera que estaba puesta a un lado para darle espacio a las mantas, mi ángel tomo la botella que se estaba enfriando cerca de la mesa y descorchó la botella llenando las copas que sostenía entre mis manos, cuando la botella regreso a su lugar junto al hielo, le entregué su copa.- Por nosotros, para que este sea el primer día del primer año de los muchos que estaremos juntos viviendo nuestro amor.- dije chocando su copa con la mía.-

- Que así sea para siempre mi amor.- ambos tomamos de nuestras copas sin dejar de mirarnos, mi hermoso vampiro, tomo una de las fresas untándola de chocolate y la llevó a mi boca, entreabrí mis labios para tomar la fruta de la forma más sensual que se me ocurrió, puesto que pretendía seducir a mi ángel, y suspire de satisfacción al verlo tragar ruidosamente el nudo que se le formó en la garganta, como era de esperarse no dejo las cosas de ese tamaño y tomando una nueva fresa delineo mi labio inferior dejando en el un rastro de chocolate que se encargo de limpiar succionando mi labio entre el suyo y ganándose un gemido de mi parte que ahogo en su boca. Mi gemido logró que mi Ed perdiera el control, y me tomará posesivamente por la cintura haciendo que me sentara a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, logrando que mi vestido subiera más y le ofreciera todavía mas piel expuesta que acariciar, y era perfecto que fueran mis piernas porque era una parte de mi cuerpo que él sinceramente amaba, las suaves, delicadas y estudiadas caricias que dejaba mi vida en mi cuerpo me estaban llevando a un estado de excitación profundo e intenso, necesitaba más de el, así que arrastrada por las sensaciones me pegué más de él ofreciéndole mi cuello a mi vampiro para que hiciese lo que quisiese con él, por lo que me gane unos dulces y deliciosos besos que me provocaban un gemido tras otro.

- Ed… Edward… - gemía sin para, perdida en el placer de las caricias que le proporcionaba a mí cuerpo- tienes demasiada ropa cariño.- me las arregle para decirle, lentamente fui despojándome de mi abrigo, haciendo posteriormente lo mismo con el suyo, pero rozando cada centímetro de su cuerpo que iba quedando a mi disposición, el fuego en mi interior era absurdamente intenso, creo que nunca había vivido algo así, ni siquiera con mi ángel quien era todo un Dios en la cama… las delicadas caricias provocaron que el fuego se avivara a un más y termináramos lanzándonos hambrientos y furiosos a los labios del otro, nos besamos con intensidad, con pasión, me separe de él para de forma desesperada poder sacar su suéter y camisa y dejarlos con el resto de nuestras ropas, que empezaban a acumularse, una vez que ese torso duro y perfecto quedo a mi disposición, lo cubrí con mis manos llenándolos de ansiosas caricias. Él me acercó a el para besar mis hombros y mi cuello, mientras buscaba la cremallera de mi vestido, una vez que la encontró la bajo de forma tortuosamente delicada y lenta rozando con sus dedos cada porción de piel que iba dejando al descubierto, esa piel que solo había sido recorrida por sus dedos, esa piel que únicamente ha sido acariciada por sus manos, esa piel que solo ha sido saboreada por sus labios, porque yo era suya, siempre he sido suya y de nadie más.

Una vez que el vestido quedó enrollado en mi cintura, mi ángel me pidió que me levantará, quedando en una pose increíblemente sexy y vulnerable, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, e inclinada hacia delante apoyándome en el sofá y doblada sobre su cuerpo, acarició lentamente mis piernas tetándome, probándome, incitándome, al llegar a mi pies y con suaves caricias me ayudo a deshacerme del vestido, llevo de nuevo sus manos a mi cuerpo, subiendo con suaves caricias y besos a través del largo de mis piernas, aún cuando la sensación de éxtasis me incitaba a cerrar los ojos y perderme en las sensaciones que me provocaba, no podía dejar de verlo mientras con los ojos me despojaba del conjunto de lencería azul oscuro que vestía y el cual usaba solo para él, porque estaba segura que le encantaría… sus suaves caricias iban provocando que mi piel ardiera bajo su tacto. Me había esforzado mucho todos estos años, para que mi cuerpo se mantuviera en forma, y casi orgullosa podía decir que me veía mucho mejor que la última vez que había estado desnuda en sus brazos, solo unas pequeñísimas estrías en mi cintura y la casi imperceptible cicatriz delataban que había estado embarazada, y nunca nadie pensaría que había estado embarazada de trillizos, fue abrumador y enternecedor verlo contemplar mi plano vientre, supongo que pensando que allí habían estado sus hijos, y el beso que depósito sobre él, me demostró toda su amor y toda su ternura, incluso podría sentir su agradecimiento. Sentí un estremecimiento en mi cuerpo cuando su nariz hacía suaves y sensuales movimientos, apenas rozando mi ombligo, dejando besos y el electrizante roce de su lengua… uhmmm… su lengua….Capaz de lograr las sensaciones más indescriptibles en mi cuerpo, de solo pensar en todo lo que su maravillosa lengua provocaba en mí terminé estremeciéndome violentamente… su nariz fue deslizándose poco a poco por mi cuerpo hasta colarse entre mis piernas, aspirando el olor de mi humedad y rozando suavemente sobre el encaje de mis bragas, suspire de anticipación, a sabiendas de lo que venia a continuación, y cuando mordió mi centro por encima de mi ropa interior ganándose un fuerte gemido de mi parte, casi sentía mis piernas doblarse y estaba por perder el equilibrio cuando mi ángel tomándome por la cintura me obligo a ponerme a horcajadas sobre él… era como estar en la sala de espera del paraíso.

- Te amo mi amor.- me dijo entre besos mientras me acariciaba, no podía soportarlo más, llevé mis manos a su pantalón desabrochando desesperadamente el cinturón y el pantalón, necesitaba apartarlos de mi camino, una vez desabrochados me deslicé lo más sensual que pude a lo largo de sus piernas llevando conmigo sus pantalones y acariciando toda la piel de sus tonificadas, masculinas y perfectas piernas, mientras lo hacía mantuve mi mirada fija en sus ojos mientras mordía mí labio inferior, intentando volverlo completamente loco…aproveche para deshacerme de los zapatos y las medias, regalándole en cada movimiento sensualidad, intensidad y un poco de la Bella salvaje que solo él lograba despertar en mí… Dios como amaba este hombre, el era mi amor, mi todo, el único para mí, el primero, el último, el único, mi Dios Griego, mi verdad, mi Alma, mi aire… subí nuevamente por sus piernas dejando intensas y profundas caricias… intensas, pasionales, una vez sentada nuevamente sobre él lo bese intentando hacerlo sentir toda la pasión que en mí despertaba, perdiendo el control y haciendo que mi ángel lo perdiera en el trayecto, comencé a moverme frenéticamente sobre su regazo, haciendo que su cuerpo rozará mi centro anhelante por recibirlo, me recompensó con gemidos y jadeos que me alegraron por estar haciéndolo sentir tan estimulado como lo estaba yo en ese momento. Con sus ojos negros de lujuria llevo desesperado sus manos a mi espalada en un intento de deshacerse de la estorbosa pieza que cubría mis senos que se morían por sus atenciones.

- Al frente.- le susurre como pude, sabía que este tipo de prendas se le hacían extremadamente sensuales, fue por ello que la elegí. - se que te gustan.- confirme en un susurro a su oído.- todo por ti y para ti cielo.- le dije antes de morder el lóbulo y comenzar a besar desesperadamente su cuello. Me separo ligeramente de él, para poder retirar el brasier y mirarme.

- Perfecta, hermosa.- me decía mientras acariciaba mi piel al tiempo que retiraba el brasier de mi cuerpo, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar solo con la sensación de sus caricias en mi cuerpo, de pronto su mirada se enganchó en la mía, haciendo que como respuesta a la excitación tan intensa cerrara mis ojos y echara mi cabeza para atrás en una búsqueda desesperada de acercar su cuerpo al mío, mordí fuertemente mi labio inferior intentando acallar el gemido que se esforzaba por salir. Sus labios terminaron por sustituir sus manos llevándome a un camino sin retorno, ya nada de lo que estaba a mi alrededor importaba, solo importaba él, solo importaban sus caricias, solo importaban sus besos, solo importaban sus labios, una de sus manos se coló hasta mi centro, y con suaves caricias intento saber si esta lista para recibirlo, llevó sus manos hasta las tiras de mis bragras, esas que aún cubrían la parte de mi cuerpo que más necesitada estaba de mi Dios Griego, sentí la necesidad de que se deshiciera rápido de ellas…

- Vamos Ed… rompelas… te mueres de ganas por hacerlo.- aunque era en realidad yo quien me moría que lo hiciera, quien se moría de ganas de sentirlo dentro de mi cuerpo, le rogué entre jadeos, el gustoso cumplió mi petición, ganándose un grito provocado por el jalón de la tela entre mis piernas. -

- Dios princesa, siente como me pones.- me dijo acercando mi centro desnudo para que rozara su entrepierna, completamente lista para mi, me separé de él, bajo su mirada de desaprobación, pero la verdad es que necesitaba que el boxer desapareciera de en medio de nosotros, me reí un poco de su impaciencia, pero sabía que estaría de acuerdo cuando notara lo que pensaba hacer, ya cuando la ropa no fue un impedimento, me vi recostada entre las mantas y los cojines y nuestros cuerpos se fundieron el uno en el otro, en ese momento pude darle la bienvenida a mi ángel a su hogar, pude sentir que había vuelto a casa, me sentí inmersa en una profunda sensación de paz, de felicidad, de alegría, éramos ahora solo un hombre que amaba a su mujer de forma libre, completa y absoluta, cada beso fue perfecto, cada caricia fue única, cada te amo fue la verdad más absoluta, de pronto la sala de música se llenó de jadeos y gemidos, perdidos entre cada una de sus embestidas fuertes y profundas, entre cada una de las sensaciones, entre cada una de las emociones, entre cada roce, entre cada caricia. Sentí como cada célula de mi cuerpo se conectaba con el suyo, como cada partícula de mi ser se conjugaba con la suya, éramos uno solo cuando estábamos juntos, en ese perfecto acto de amor, quedamos unidos en cuerpo y alma, porque no solo nuestros cuerpos se encontraban sobre esas mantas amándose, reconociéndose, entregándose, fundiéndose… porque a la vez que nuestros cuerpos hacían el amor, eran nuestras almas las que se fundía en una sola… Nos pertenecíamos y éramos libres de gritarlo al mundo, entre gemidos y jadeos llegamos al más espectacular de los clímax… cada uno gritando el nombre del otro, en una demostración de que nos pertenecíamos en forma absoluta. Después de un momento y con sumo cuidado salió de mi cuerpo, dejándome con una pequeña sensación de vacío, con infinita delicadeza me quito los zapatos, tomo una manta y nos cubrió a ambos, e incorporándose un poco se acerco a mi rostro dejando pequeños y dulces besos.- bienvenida a casa princesa. – me dijo besando nuevamente mi nariz, sus palabras consiguieron emocionarme profundamente.-

- Bienvenido a casa mi ángel.- le dije dándole un dulce beso, que sin querer o queriendo demasiado fue subiendo de intensidad, dejándonos nuevamente listos para perdernos nuevamente en el cuerpo del otro, y nuevamente los jadeos y gemidos no se hicieron esperar, nos fundimos en esa perfecta pasión que siempre nos arrasaba, perdiéndonos entre caricias y embestidas, y una vez más conseguimos hacer el amor despacio, perfecto, perdidos en las sensaciones, sintiéndome llena y completa, nuevamente fuimos uno y juntos como uno solo llegamos a la cima del cielo, tocándolo con las manos, una vez normalizada nuestras respiraciones, me acercó a él, recostándome en su pecho, ahora felices, agotados logramos dormirnos abrazados el uno al otro. Un par de horas después la nona se escabullo en la sala de música, para informarme que el jacuzzi estaba listo, aun cuando esperaba su aviso, me sonroje por la forma en la que me encontró con mi Edward, pero la vergüenza fue superada por la expectativa de tener a mi Dios Griego, desnudo conmigo en el jacuzzi.

- Uhmmm….- se quejó mi ángel negándose a despertar.-

- Vamos mi Vampiro, despierta.- le decía dulcemente.-

- Quiero quedarme aquí.- me dijo adormilado.-

- Cielo tenemos que ir a la habitación, recuerda a lo niños.- le dije en parte porque era verdad, y en parte porque quería llevarlo al jacuzzi. Teníamos que planear la forma de tener al menos un día a solas para poder explorarnos a places, y gritar nuestros gemidos y jadeos, sin preocuparnos por nuestros hijos.- Además tengo otra sorpresa esperando en la habitación.- ronronee en su oído, y moviendo mi cuerpo de forma sensual y sugerente intentando excitarlo nuevamente.-

- Vamos, que esperas.- me dijo impaciente poniéndose de pie. Tomé las manos que me ofrecía para ayudarme a levantar, y miré divertida su disyuntiva por no saber que ponerse, pero eso ya lo había previsto, así que le acerque un suave y blanco albornoz para que cubriera ese pecaminoso cuerpo que derrumbaba mi autocontrol y me enloquecía completamente. En muy poco tiempo hicimos el camino hasta el baño de nuestra habitación, el cual al igual que la sala de música estaba repleto de velas con aroma a vainilla encendidas, y fresias, el jacuzzi estaba repleto de agua caliente, sales aromáticas, espumas y pétalos de rosas con los que quería acariciar su piel, mi ángel se acercó a mi, para quitarme lentamente el albornoz dejando mi cuerpo al descubierto, mientras hacía yo lo mismo con el suyo. Juntos nos fundimos en dulces besos y abrazos, juntos nos fundimos nuevamente el uno en el otro, con una pasión renovada y demostrándonos nuestro amor, terminamos en una nueva sesión de sexo, por veces dulce y sublime, por veces salvaje y apasionado, lleno de besos y caricias esperadas y robadas. Otra vez exhaustes dejamos el jacuzzi, mi ángel tomo una de las suaves y tibias toallas que estaba colocadas sobre la encimera, y con ella me seco lentamente, disfrutando y haciéndome disfrutar con él de cada uno de los roces de la toalla sobre mi cuerpo, su dulzura, su ternura fueron infinitas, cuando termino de secarme me envolvió lentamente en la toalla, se secó rápidamente y envolvió su aún húmedo cuerpo, colocando la toalla sobre su cintura, y solo el cansancio me detuvo de lanzarme sobre él una vez más, llegando al cuarto, tomo mi pijama y me vistió con ella con una dedicación infinita. Nos metimos en la cama una vez vestidos, y pude acomodarme en mi lugar favorito del mundo para dormir, el duro y espectacular pecho de mi precioso ángel.

En algún momento de la noche un hermoso sueño con las imágenes de mi ángel con el cuerpo húmedo y esa pequeña toalla envuelta en su cintura renovaron mis ganas de él, por lo que terminé despierta y necesitada. Observe por un momento la hermosa, feliz y satisfecha imagen de mi Dios Griego mientras dormía… me debatía entre dejarlo dormir o despertarlo, fije mi vista en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y no pude evitar sentirme una niña traviesa colando mis manos entre sus pantalones y despertando su cuerpo siempre dispuesto a complacerme, necesite muy poco tiempo para tenerlo listo por completo para mi, y nos fundimos en una breve, intensa y salvaje sesión de sexo que cerro con broche de oro la mejor noche de nuestras vidas, esa en la que volvía a convertirme en su mujer.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Espero que lo disfruten y nos seguimos leyendo en "La Otra" desde el POV de Edward**

"**Live is the most spectacular show in Earth"**

**BkPattz…**


End file.
